Azuki Tamura
Azuki Tamura(小豆田村,'' Azuki Tamura)'' Background Near the Begining of her life azuki was born into a half samurai half shinobi clan, Her father( the clan head) loved her and her siblings very much. His younger brother rebeld and Poured his chakra and her oldest siblings chakra into her hoping she would achieve very much and Bring the planet to ruins. He named her katana meaning ultimate weapon. Her mother decided it was best to raise her and act as if he was her real father. Later in her life her father decide she wasnt the on he wanted and rather her older sister satsuki, he planned to kill hr but satsuki did not allow it and assasinated the whole clan out of her grief. Before that azuki had made a certain type of promise to sasuke uchiha, who she adore. They made a promise and lost there memoried of each other and only certain things could trigger them. Then same day of her clan assaination she was found by a very famous kunoichi, Anko Mitarashi, Who later named her azuki being her hair was the color of red bean paste and that was the only thing she ate. Personality Azuki`s personality depends on how she feels when she awakes in the morning, some days she maybe very passive,where as other days shes over going and loud. She has her normal days to when shes very quite ans likes to think every thing through like sasuke uchiha. Azuki feels that in life every one needs a chance to prove them selves. She thinks towards her rivals that they need to earn her precense. She has intrests in everyone she is deeply concerned for naruto gaara and sasuke. She could careless about karin at the moment and now that she has met kia she thinks low of her self seeing that shes been replaced. Appearance Azuki has always had Burgendy hair with teal eyes but when she was 1st born had black hair and piercing green eyes. She likes to show part of her body and really enjoys netting. She has had many diffrent appearences but she like to play with black blue and gray as well as magenta . In part 1 she is seen in a more kimono like appearance with a magenta dress with a yellow ribbon across her waist and black shorts under her dress. Her appearance changes twice during Part 1 during Part 1 and 2 her appearance changes once and during shippuden it has changed twice . She has a lightning like scar on her back and seal on the upper part of her abs Abilities Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status taijustu:4 Ninjutsu:4 Kenjutsu:4 Genjutsu:3 Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators.